The Lone Wolf
by Maiko Sota
Summary: This is a Senri x OC story...I don't know what else to say!
1. New Friend?

**The Lone Wolf**

**Chapter 1: New Friend?**

A/N: I took this story down a little while ago mainly because I was having writers block, my writing style changed and hadn't updated in months. So I've been doing some work, taking my time, and this is what I've got. It is a Senri x OC story, and will contain some of my friend's ocs.

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own +Anima.

Cooro, Senri, Husky, and Nana were leaving a random town. When…

"Hey! Get back here, you thief!" One stand owner yelled.

Just then someone ran past them, it looked like they had a loaf of bread and an apple in their arms.

"Excuse me mister," Cooro began, "do you want us to get that person?"

"That would be great if you could catch her." He said excepting Cooro's offer.

"Her?" Cooro said dazed with confusion.

So they quickly went the way they saw her go. Eventually they found her, asleep in the middle of the day outside of a cave. She had plain black pants, and a plain black shirt, and looked about 15. The four just stood there staring at her for such a long time that if she were awake she would run away in fear.

"Husky go wake here up." Nana said while pushing him forward.

"What? Why me!" Was Husky's clever response. (A/N: Ah sarcasm…got to love it)

"I don't know, but I'm getting bored."

Husky gulped and walked forward. He stood next to her, and her eyes flashed open. She then growled and leaped up. They then knew what she was; she was a… wolf +Anima. When she had jumped up she grew wolf ears, sharp dagger like teeth, a tail and claws. She then got a confused look on her face.

"Cooro?" She asked.

"Yes?" Cooro asked in a cute and confused voice. "How do you know who I am?"

"We've meet before."

"Wait a second," He started, his eyes widened, and a smile grew on his face. "Maiko!"

/A couple hours later/

"So you two have met?" Nana asked for the 20th time (literally).

"Yes!" Husky yelled, mad for two reasons.

Reason 1: She keeps asking the same question.

Reason 2: He has been spending the day with – yet another – girl.

"So by the way… can I… come with you guys?" Maiko asked and then looked down at the ground.

(A/N Random emo breeze (R.E.B.). You know the moment in anime and manga where there's the random breeze sweeping the person's hair back? That's this.)

"No! No way!" Husky said.

"Aww! Come on Husky lets have a vote." Cooro offered.

"Fine."

"I vote yes!" Cooro said.

"I vote no way!" I bet you know who that was.

"I say yes, it would be nice to have another girl here." Nana said.

"…" As always Senri didn't say anything.

"Senri I will take your silence as a 'no'." Husky said. "So, bye."

Maiko looked down again, and then left.

A few minutes later they heard a scream. So they went to investigate, they saw Maiko on the ground unconscious, and a few people, one of which had an iron pipe (they're people who don't like animas). Then Senri got mad and activated his bear arm.

"Heh, another one of those freaks. I'll get him." Said the one with the pipe, while swinging the pipe at Senri.

Then Senri swung his arm and the iron pipe broke into five pieces. The five other people ran in fear of Senri. And he chased after them. The others of the +Anima gang were trying to wake up Maiko, because they did not know how to stop Senri.

After a few minutes they were able to wake Maiko up.

"Maiko," Cooro said.

"Yeah?" Maiko answered rubbing the back of her head.

"Can you try and stop Senri?"

Maiko looked past them to where he was, and saw that he was surrounded by about 15-20 people.

"I'll try." She said while getting up. "Though I have no idea how to do that. I don't even know him."

Maiko then walked over there and was blocked by two people. They were about to attack her, when she used her +Anima powers and knocked them out. Then she got to Senri, she put her hand of his shoulder. Before she could say anything Senri swung around. Maiko barely dogged him, and got her arm slightly cut by his claw. Senri, after seeing that he hurt her, snapped out of it.

"Come on Senri," Maiko started, not giving her arm any thought. "We should probably go, while we still can."

Senri just nodded, feeling terrible about hurting her. The two then started to run. A minute later…

"Senri, you ok? Senri?" Maiko then stopped and saw a few yards back that the other people had caught up to Senri, and were beating him up (poor Senri… Maiko do something!). Now it was her turn to get mad, she activated her +Anima power and chased them away. Senri was unconscious, so Maiko partially picked him up (you know just like putting his arm over her shoulder, because he's bigger than her). She carried him like that back to camp, where everyone was waiting.

/Later that night/

Maiko was cleaning out some of Senri's wounds, like on his face and arms, and he woke up. Senri then tried to sit up.

"Senri, you should lay back down, you have some bad injuries."

Senri leaned closer to Maiko and said "yes".

He then fell back asleep, his head on her shoulder.

Cooro then popped upside down in a tree.

"YAY! You can come with us now!"

"Cooro?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been in that tree?"

"Since Senri woke up."

"Wow…"

/The next morning/

"WHAT?" Husky said.

"Senri said yes, so she can come." Cooro responded.

"How is that possible? Senri how could you say yes?"

Senri just stood there right next to Maiko, with no expression.

"It doesn't matter. She's coming with us." Nana argued.

Husky sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Cooro and Nana said in unison.

Senri then turned and hugged Maiko, though no one seemed to notice.

A/N: It's basically the same thing I had before, but with slight changes. Maiko and Senri love! 3


	2. Circus

**The Lone Wolf**

**Chapter 2: Circus**

A/N: Okay, I have the new version of chapter 2 done. I'm working a lot harder all-of-a-sudden. No idea why. I actually worked on the corrections of chapters 1 and 2 in summer school. This chapter will have more ocs. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima… other wise it would not be a Fanfiction, duh!

Now that it was decided that Maiko would come with them, they started in a random direction. Soon they found a sign that read: "Come see the traveling circus, just half a mile ahead!"

"Husky can we go?" Cooro asked staring at him with wide eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Why not' he asks! You, Cooro, of all people should know!"

"Oh, right… HEY MAIKO!"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Have you ever been to the circus?"

"Uh, no, I haven't."

"Do you want to go?"

"Heh, why not."

"OK LET'S GO!" Cooro then started walking away towards the direction of the sign.

"COORO, where do you think your going? I said 'No'." Husky said stopping Cooro dead in his tracks.

"But Maiko said she'd like to go…"

"SO!"

"Maiko's older than you."

"Again, so!"

"Well technically Cooro's older than you too." Nana pointed out.

"Fine, we can go." Husky said through gritted teeth. (A/N: I thought about having him say "Shut up woman!" but decided against it.)

/Half a mile later/

They arrived at the traveling circus. After walking around they saw a sign that looked a lot like the sign that Husky had when he was the 'Mermaid Princes'

"Hey Cooro, doesn't this sign look familiar?" Husky asked pointing towards the sign.

"Hey, it does!"

"What's that about?" Maiko asked looking at the sign.

"It's a sign for some +Anima sideshow." Husky responded.

"That's so mean."

"Do you think we should see the +Anima, and see if their happy or not." Cooro asked.

"Wow, Cooro, that's a pretty good idea."

"No." Husky responded sourly.

"Why not?" Maiko asked standing and staring at Husky.

"Yeah, don't you want to see who took your place?" Nana said seriously, then couldn't stand it and started laughing her head off.

"Huh," was Maiko said thunder struck. (thunder struck is basically when you're confused)

/half an hour of Cooro explain later/

Maiko could barely hold the laughter that caught in her throat.

"Husky…mermaid…princess…pearls…" Maiko now bust into laughter that she had been holding in.

"Fine let's go already!" Husky insisted to stop the laughter.

/Later at the show/

"Now it's time to introduce the Mermaid Princes!"

Then a curtain moved to reveal a glass dome with a fish +Anima, who had shining red hair.

"And, let us not forget, the Guardian of the Sky!"

Then a girl with golden wings swooped down over the crowd then to the stage.

"Wow, a fish and eagle +Anima." Maiko remarked.

Just then, of course, the girl eagle +Anima noticed someone in the crowd. She then jumped into the audience toward the +Anima gang.

"Maiko!" The girl yelled then jumped/flied into the crowed.

The ring master looked over where they were.

"Look! It's Husky! Get him!"

"Oh dang!" Husky yelled as he realized that this was indeed the same circus he ran away from (I just realized, people run away to the circus, Husky ran away from the circus).

"Hi Maiko!" The girl said, giving Maiko a giant hug.

"Hey Kuurio, good to see you." She responded pushing Kuurio off of her.

"Um," Husky started. "I think we should go."

"Um… yeah, that would be smart. You want to come too Kuurio?" Maiko asked.

"Well, I'm kind of am part of the circus here now." Kuurio responded.

"Well at any rate, we really, I mean _really_ need to go." Husky said yet again.

"Uh, yeah. Are you sure Kuurio, you could bring your friend over there."

Maiko then pointed toward the fish +Anima in the glass dome.

"Maybe. I'll talk to her. Just don't go too far away, got it?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure we don't go too far from the circus."

"…Run…" Senri said while standing up.

Then the +Anima gang left and ran.

(Torture time!)

TO BE CONTINUED!

DUN DUN DUNN!

A/N: This one I really didn't make changes to…I mean a few, but not as many as I probably should have. I hope you liked this chapter. The oc, Kuurio, is my friend, Kuurio. Look her up here on fanfiction! Please leave a review.


	3. We'll Run Away

**The Lone Wolf**

**Chapter 3: We'll Run Away**

A/N: The first chapter of this that I've actually had to write in a while. I realized that the reason I was stuck was because of a fourth oc, so I got rid of one of my friend's oc (three of my friends gave me OCS).

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima or the characters.

The +Anima gang barely escaped the ring master and his "security". Though they did as promised, and stayed just outside the circus. Kuurio also did as promised and began to talk to the other +anima after the show…

"Come on Hari, do you want to leave with them?" Kuurio asked the +anima in a pleading tone.

"No."

"Come on! You know I want to leave, but I won't leave without you."

"I don't know. I think I've seen one of them before."

"Then that's a good thing! If you know someone it won't be as awkward!" Kuurio quickly responded as she jumped up and down.

"Your logic is extremely off sometimes Kuurio." Hari then sighed.

"Come ooonnn!" Kuurio began again. "Please? I want to leave so much! Not to mention I would be with my old friend Maiko! Also I'm not leaving my shark buddy alone here!"

"I don't know Kuurio. What if we get caught?" The shark +anima asked.

"We run! Also, there are guys there! One of them looks strong, he can protect us!"

Hari thought for a moment. "Fine, just because I hate it here."

"Yes! Let's go!"

Kuurio then grabbed some of her stuff and Hari did the same. They quietly snuck out of the building and through the circus grounds. Hari then realized that they had no idea where the others were.

"Um, Kuurio?" She whispered to her eagle friend.

"Yes?"

"Do we even know where to find them?"

"…uh…of course. We just…go this way, and if they're not there go that way. And so on…"

"So that would be a no?"

"…yes…"

A few moments later they heard someone yelling.

"What! You told them they could come with us?"

"Yes I did! I don't see the problem!"

"I don't either!"

"Well it is a problem! It's just like two girls to side with each other!"

"What did you just say?"

"Don't run away from us Husky! We know where you live!" (I couldn't resist that line.)

Hari looked over at Kuurio. "I think they're over there…"

"Safe guess." The two then headed toward the yelling. When they got over there they saw a blond headed girl chasing a silver haired boy around in circles.

"Maiko!" Kuurio yelled as she noticed her friend along with two other people.

"Hello Kuurio. Nana, stop chasing Husky. They're here." With that Nana stopped and Husky muttered something about stupid girls.

"I guess introductions are in order." They all then stood around each other.

"I'm Kuurio; I'm an eagle +anima." The blond eagle +anima said.

"I'm Hari. I am a shark +anima." The red headed shark +anima stated.

"My name is Cooro! I'm a crow."

"I'm Nana, and I have a bat anima."

"I am Husky." He plainly said.

"What's your anima?" Kuurio asked staring at him.

"He's a fish." Nana replied. "He's mad because he hates girls."

"Oh my goodness! Sexist! He's a sexist!" Kuurio yelled at him.

"Anyway, and that's Senri. He's a bear +anima." Maiko said, introducing him.

"He doesn't want to talk to us either?" Hari asked.

"He doesn't talk much." Husky answered.

"Oohh. Strong silent type. Nice." Kuurio said.

"We should get going." Husky suggested while beginning to walk away.

"Yeah. Good idea Husky. Come on guys." Maiko said while following him, and Senri right behind her. Hari and Kuurio walk closely behind the others, and looked at Senri as he walked with Maiko.

"What are you thinking Hari?" Kuurio asked already having an idea.

"I'm thinking he likes her."

"Oh. I was thinking 'TALL PERSON!'." (Sorry Kuurio, I just had to.)

"Of course you were Kuurio."

"I agree with you though. Maybe soon they'll be all like 'can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are.'" Kuurio began singing. (Again…sorry Kuurio, you know you would do that though.)

"…wow Kuurio, just wow."

/Later that night/

The +anima group all sat around a fire eating fish that Husky had previously caught.

"So," Kuurio began. "We're sleeping outside?"

"Yes." Husky answered, slightly annoyed. "You have a problem with that?"

"Nope! I love the outside!" She responded while biting into her cooked fish.

"What's the matter now Husky?" Nana asked him, sounding like she really didn't care.

"Two more girls." Husky muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She teased.

"I said, two more dang girls! In barely two days we have three more girls in our group!"

"What's wrong with girls?" Hari asked glaring at him.

"Huh? Well…Take Nana for example!"

"Hey!"

"She complains about almost everything, buys cloths for no reason, and is nothing but trouble for us!"

"Hey! Husky, that's just rude." Nana remarked turning her back to him.

"Not all girls are like that Husky. Take Maiko, Kuurio, and I as an example. We're not going to buy cloths, or anything else, that we don't need."

"Well…" Kuurio shortly stated.

"We're not going to complain about sleeping arrangements, food, or walking from place to place."

"Well, maybe the last one." Kuurio interjected again.

"Oh really? You don't think that one of you will complain tonight?"

"Yes. Isn't that right Kuurio?"

"Yep!"

"And you Maiko?" There was no response. "Maiko, help us out here." Still there was no response. "Maiko!" They then looked over to where Maiko was. She had fallen asleep, and was leaning against Senri. (Senri is a comfy pillow!)

"That actually proves my point." Hari said looking back at Husky. She could hear Kuurio starting to hum "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".

"Fine then. I guess you're not complaining tonight. But you three will complain about something stupid later"

"Is that a bet?" Kuurio asked as she stopped humming.

"I don't know."

"Ha-ha, are you scared fish boy?"

"NO. Fine then, it's a bet."

"What are the stakes?"

"Let's see. If you lose then you have to admit that I was right."

"And if you lose you have to admit that you were wrong, and not all girls complain about stupid little things."

"Wait," Hari stopped them. "We need a time frame."

"How about one week?"

"Okay, it's a bet."

A/N: I wrote this whole thing in summer school. Hahaha! I hope you all liked it, please review telling me what you either liked or didn't like. And again, I'm sorry Kuurio. Though you know you WOULD do those things. Please wait for the next chapter (which may be written the same day as this one, in summer school). I can't wait to keep writing. I've just been inspired to write these past couple of days. That's what a good thunder storm can do for me I guess! I'm all excited for more Senri love! Though I'm not sure what to write…I'll think of something. If you have an idea please let me know. I might use it, and of course give you credit. Also, I am proud of myself. This chapter ended up being 1,217 words!


End file.
